Innocence
by LizStorm
Summary: The potions master finds out something he never thought was possible. He learns, loves and loses something precious to him. But to regain it seems unlikely but is it really so impossible.


Innocence

I walked into his potions classroom that morning not knowing what to expect. Would he be angry, would he hug me tight telling me everything would be ok. I just wasn't sure but I had to try. I opened his classroom door after knocking with no answer. I looked into the room to see the class full of students working on a potion. He looks up at me sneering. "It is too late in the year to start my class. Now get out." I follow his movements. "I am not a student." He whips around and glares at me. "So you are just an insolent brat interrupting my class." I glare at him defiantly pulling a note out of my pocket and sticking it in his hand.

"I'm Alaina Snape nice to meet you." I answer frostily turning around and walking quickly out of the classroom. I suck in a breath "That went well." The Headmaster came up behind me. "Did it that is good news." I look up at him "Sorry Headmaster, It actually went terribly I was just venting." I say sheepishly. He looks down at me his eyes twinkling. "No matter, he will come around eventually. Lemon Drop." I shake my head. "No thank you. I was wondering if you could show me to my rooms. I am very tired from the trip." He nods "Of course, so sorry follow me." He leads me to a portrait of a little blonde boy sitting in the grass by a tree. "Your password is Family." I walk in not even noticing my surroundings just immediately going to my bedroom and going to sleep.

I wake up and get ready throwing on some clothes, eat then sit down with a book. As soon as I open it there is a loud knock on my door. I go and answer it find Severus Snape on the other side. He comes barging in and starts talking immediately. "What is the meaning of this. You cannot be my daughter. I would know if I had a child." I roll my eyes. "I believe your memories have been charmed to be put deep inside your subconscious." I shrug. "It's not my problem." I turn and start walking to the door. He snags my arm and pulls me to him tilting my head up to look in my eyes. I have his eyes, hair color and the usual pale skin. "What's your middle name?" he ask me his voice quiet "Elizabeth." I say and he sucks in a quick breath all his memories come flooding back.

Him holding me for the first time, announcing my birth, my first word, first step, so many different memories swirling around in his head. Remembering his wife of so long ago his beautiful Elizabeth. I grab his arm leading him to the couch. It was all too much to bear. I touch my wand to his forehead and tell him to sleep.

The next couple of months fly by, him and I getting really close becoming like a family. Our time together is precious the war is coming closer I know I will fight, I am a warrior fighting is what I do. I still have many secrets that remain many things from the past but now is not the time to tell them. I hear the screams and now that it is starting. I know what I must do.

I grab my swords, daggers, bow and arrows then jumping out the window of my tower I land softly on the ground. I put my shield up around the castle to protect all the innocent children within. I send my bow and arrows with my mind striking death eater after death eater. My arrows killing them instantly with the poison I have coated them in.

I see so many die, losing loved ones and I hate it. I just keep killing more and more death eaters. Finally it is over Voldemort is dead and Harry still lives. I take my shield down helping to transport all the innocent people inside to be treated. I cry in pain.

Weeks pass and it is not any better. I have felt my power rising rapidly I know it is finally time. We are meeting in the great hall to celebrate not that anyone really wants to.

Once in there I smile at my father. "Always remember I love you and I wish this didn't have to happen." He looks at me a puzzled expression on his face. "Of course I will, I love you too but what do you wish didn't happen." I don't answer I just look into his eyes those beautiful obsidian eyes and I smile. I collapse in his arms my eyes unseeing but with a smile on my face. My body disappears and all that's left is memories. People start walking through the door Fred, Sirius, James, Lily, The Longbottoms. Everybody's loved ones that died have been brought back to life. Severus wanted to enjoy this but he couldn't all that he could think about was his daughter. Months pass but Severus can't get over the loss of his daughter.

Meanwhile a young healer is standing in the Headmasters office requesting to talk to Severus. "Mr. Snape, I need to see Mr. Severus Snape. She says trying to get it across to the Headmaster. He nods having already sent for Severus. He walks in robes billowing around him. He sneers "What do you need that is so important that you need to pull me away from my potions." The Headmaster just nods at the healer. Severus turn to her raising an eyebrow. "Your daughter has just awoken from her coma sir. We just found out her name." Severus stares at her in complete disbelief. "My daughter just died three months ago in the war." "I am positive sir she is your daughter and has been in bed the last six months." She answers calmly The door to the Headmasters office is flung open and a girl flies in jumping in her fathers arms. "Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to." her voice was desperate hoping he wouldn't be angry with her. He pulls away looking into the beautiful eyes of his daughter. "How in the world did this happen?" He wonders aloud. "I sent my spirit to help while I was asleep." He just nods it makes sense. "That story will be for another time. I just want to spend time with you." So father and daughter walk back to the dungeons laughing and talking about old times like she had never died and returned.


End file.
